


a journey's end

by avapacifica



Series: Daensa Week 2020 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Coronation, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, The Red Keep (ASoIaF), crowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: a coronation for the already-queen
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Daensa Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	a journey's end

**Author's Note:**

> 2/10-Coronation

Daenerys makes her way down the red carpeted throne room, bristling at the image of those watching judging her. She wouldn’t blame them. With every story they’ve been fed, they should be running away screaming. The crowd that has come to see her coronation is smiling happily at her, but fear can make you fake anything. Daenerys knows.

Sansa said the scariest part would be standing in front of all of them. But standing within them seems much worse than what awaits her at the end of her walk. Daenerys is quietly anticipating a jibe, words or some rocks to be thrown her way. Neither come, and the suspense thickens. 

Once she reaches the stairs, she lets go of the air trapped in her chest. It makes its way out of her body in a heavy breath, that she prays isn’t noticeable. Any showing of weakness will send her spiraling. Daenerys reaches the top, and turns to face them all. Sansa was wrong. Being in front of them all is scary, yes. But her wife is just a look away, and it’s more calming than Dany would’ve imagined. Sansa is smiling up at her, a wide grin that rarely stays on her face. She hasn’t seen it last this long since their wedding.

The Southern dress is weighing her down, she can feel it. Daenerys isn’t used to the sense of style in King’s Landing, she doesn’t know if she’ll ever be. All of it is heavy, concealing, as if she should be ashamed of her body. She understands it in the North, where it’s colder, but not here. It wasn’t her idea of course, neither was the coronation. She would’ve been fine just taking her place on the iron throne, but before she could sit down she was stopped. Her council had insisted upon it, claiming the whole ordeal was necessary to appease the people and their traditions. 

The high septon picked up her crown, bringing it over to Dany’s head, and started to recite the obligatory lines. He speaks of the Seven, once again, something she doesn’t believe in. She can’t, not after she’s seen the things the red priestesses can do. It doesn’t matter much to her, she won’t put up a fuss. Then he starts with her titles. 

“In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt,” the spaces between each word feels like hours, between each title, years. Something must go wrong, it's never this easy. 

“Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea,” Daenerys scans over the crowds faces, looking for opposition. They’ve never been ruled by a Queen, let alone a Khaleesi, yet another first she has to attain.

“Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Queen of Five.” Another pause follows. It’s the first time those words have been spoken in this manner, both queen and five. The thought may have worried her, but she’s more than confident leaving the North and the Iron Islands in Sansa and Yara’s hands. The pause only lasts a few seconds, Dany assures herself, but her heart almost stops. “Long may she reign.” 

The crown drops upon her head.

The crowd explodes around her, unanimously chanting the words back. Some even shout, throwing their fists in the air. Though Sansa doesn’t show her excitement like those aforementioned, her expression has definitely changed. She herself had held the slightest bit of anxiety, but that’s gone now. 

Daenerys takes the seat behind her, sitting. It’s every bit as glorious as she expected it to be. It’s comfort, and it all feels as if the time she put in is finally being rewarded. She thought the day would never come. 

Daenerys’ council makes their way up to her, giving their words like tradition says they must. It’s alright, but Dany really just wants her love by her side.Tyrion comes first, followed by Varys, then Ollena. They all tell her the oaths they’ve made before, swearing that they’ll stay by her no matter what. It’s strange for people she hasn’t been around that long, but she trusts their words are true. 

Yara follows them, not technically being allowed to help her in name, though Daenerys takes her advice very soundly. She thanks her again for all Dany has done, and wishes her luck in her upcoming rule. They both know she doesn’t need it.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Sansa climbs the steps towards her. Daenerys stands. After all, Sansa is a queen herself. Once she’s reached the top, they both take a step towards each other. Dany though, gets part of her dress caught on a sword sticking out at the wrong angle. She trips, luckily Sansa catches her before she can hit the ground and cause too many people to look. She also hears her dress rip in the slightest, but not to the point where anybody else would notice audibly. Visually is another story, she’ll have to change before going to supper. 

Despite it just being a small misstep, the hall has gone silent. They’re all looking at the pair, and they have no idea what they want. Daenerys tries to break it the best she can.

“I’m quite alright. The feast is ready! Please, go to the dining hall, we’ll be there in just a few minutes.” Conversation resumes slowly, she had dealt with it okay, not seeming too much like a fool. Sansa smiles warmly, remembering another new queen from her past, a line about pie flashing through her mind. The nostalgia is only bright in the current setting. She realizes she had been gripping Daenerys too tight, so Sansa loosens her grip, making eye contact.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Daenerys nods.

“I don’t break easy.” She laughs, “This dress on the other hand..” She trails off. 

“Let’s get you changed.” Dany is a blushing mess, both caused by emotions and action. She wants nothing more. 

“Let’s.”

When Daenerys comes into the party, she’s wearing an old dress from Mereen. No one says anything, Tyrion and Varys don’t even give her a look. It  _ is  _ her day. She swears Ollena smiles in her direction though. 

Dany doesn’t know if it’s the change in wardrobe or Sansa squeezing her hand under the table, but she can finally breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, they make my day!


End file.
